I welcome you, my True Death
by LOJSS
Summary: Set during 2x09; I Will Rise Up. "Eric's head snapped up. Sookie! Eric sighed. Of course she would stick her little nose where it did not belong."


_Set during 2x09 - I Will Rise Up. Godric is standing on the roof, only minutes away from meeting his True Death, talking to Eric. Sookie comes up and witness their talk. How will she react in the situation? _

_OBS! Enligsh translations will be available at the bottom of this fan-fiction for you who doesn't understand what Eric and Godric's saying to eachother in Swedish. There will be four sentences in Swedish, and after the first sentence I'll put one *, after the second I'll put **, etc. So it'll be easier for you to know which of the sentences is translated at the bottom. If you don't get it, review me and I'll help you understand the meaning of it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood._

* * *

><p><strong>I welcome you, my True Death<strong>

* * *

><p>Godric and Eric stood on the roof of their hotel in Dallas, waiting for the sun to slowly arrive above the horizon. Bloody tears welled in Eric eyes, only by thinking of losing Godric. He was his maker, and the bond between a maker and his child was bigger, stronger and more powerful than anyone who haven't experienced it could ever imagine. It was expected for anyone to react the way Eric was reacting right in this moment, he was afterall only minutes away from losing the person who had always, <em>always<em>, been there for him.

"2000 years is enough," Godric said, his back towards Eric. He was welcoming the heat of the sun, waiting for it to set his body in flames, embrace him and end his life; fast and simple. That's what he heard it would be like. Fast and simple.  
><strong><br>**"I can't accept it." Eric said sternly, "It's insanity."

"Our existance is insanity," Godric answered as he turned around to face him, "We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" Eric yelled, his voice breaking. All his strength washed away from him. It wasn't the fact that he showed his weakness infront of Godric, not even in front of Sookie, who he knew stood by the staircase behind them. Eric didn't care enough to show any regrets in his actions. He would do all he possibly could to keep Godric alive.

"It's not right. We're not right." Godric shook his head.

"You taught me there's no right or wrong. We're survival, or death." Eric explained desperately.

"I told a lie, as it turns out."

"I will keep you alive by force," Eric threatened, he could deny it all he wanted, but there was a part of him which wasn't ready to loose Godric, not when he just got him back. And not like this. As wrong and twisted as it sounded, it would be a whole different scene if Godric had been killed by the Fellowship of the Sun. But to kill himself, it was madness. Stupidity.

"Even if you could," Godric half smiled, "Why would you be so cruel?"

* "Godric, gör det inte." Eric pleaded with his maker. He knew he looked pathetic, but the ability to care and act was something Eric wasn't quite familiar with in this state. It was his maker, for Gods sake. He couldn't just watch him kill himself without doing anything about it. He knew he would regret it. It was his duty as a child to protest, to put up a fight.

** "Vi har haft århundranden av kärlek och tillit till varandra," Godric smiled, remembering when they had first met, when he had turned Eric into what he is today. All their memories, every single one of them were etched in his mind, constantly reminding him of how his life has been. Their memories together were Godric's signs of no regrets of his upcoming actions. He had lived a long, healthy, wild life full of love and good times. He had experienced alot in his 2000 years; he had seen things other people could only dream about.

Eric fell to the ground, bloody tears running down his cheeks. He was sobbing uncontrollably, praying to whatever or whoever is out there, that Godric would change his mind. Why was it so hard for Godric to understand Eric wasn't ready for this? He did not know. And he wouldn't dare to ask.

*** "Snälla. Snälla." Eric cried. His breath caught in his throat, even though he actually didn't need to breathe. After a 1000 years, breathing was still something natural, it was like a bad habit you couldn't get rid of.

"Snälla, Godric."

**** "Fader. Broder. Son." Godric said, a simple reference to their relationship.

"Let me go." Godric said, pain in his voice. It had been a rather easy choice to make, meeting his True Death. But to see his child like this, torned and broken to pieces by a choice he was not a part of, it was tearing him apart.

"I won't let you die alone." Eric said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, you will.

"As your maker, I command you." Godric said, using the one rule he knew Eric would obey. He had no choice but to give in. He was as broken as a man could be by watching Godric stand before him, waiting for his True Death to come. He just wished there was something he could do.

"Wait!"

Eric's head snapped up. Sookie! Eric sighed. Of course she would stick her little nose where it did not belong.

"Wait," Sookie ran until she stood between the two vampires, her eyes flickered between them. "I might not know how strong and powerful the bond between a maker and his child is, and I might never experience it either. But as far as I know, it is something special, something you should cherish and take good care of." She paused for a moment and locked eyes with Godric.

"You might see this as the only way out. And maybe you are tired of life, knowing you have experienced a great among of things during your 2000 years long life. But is it, is _this,_ worth giving up the bond between you and Eric?" Her hands gestured towards the sun, which were slowly showing off the pre-light of it's upcoming. It was near, it would probably only take a few minutes before it would rise and set these two vampires in flames.

Sookie's mind was spinning, working as fast as it could, thinking about what to say. She knew she had little time and she needed to bring out the best she had. The pain she saw in Eric's eyes, and heard in his voice, was more than she could bear. She knew better than to pity him, and maybe this was some sort of side effect to the blood she had taken of Eric, but Sookie could only imagine how terrible and broken he must feel inside right at this moment.

"I know you love Eric. And I know Eric loves you, even if he won't admit it to me." Sookie smiled as a memory took over her mind. It was the day in the church, when Godric had saved her from being raped and Eric had bulted through the door the next minute. A few minutes after they left the basement, Eric had said she shouldn't use words he did not understand; referring to the love he was feeling for his maker.

"But it is there, and it is strong." Sookie continued, "And I believe there is a part of you, which still wants to - and need to - think this through thoroughly. Give it one night, if not for yourself, for Eric."

Eric snorted. What's wrong with her? She isn't seriously trying to convince a 2000 year old vampire to think his decision over for the night, was she? She must really have lost her brain somewhere in the house when it blew up. Eric however, hated to admit that her words brought him some kind of hope along the way. Even just a little.

"You are very sweet, Sookie Stackhouse." Godric said, "And loyal. And love is not nearly enough to explain the bond between Eric and I, it's bigger than that. Bigger than you could possibly imagine, though you seem to have a pretty good idea about our bond.

"Trust me when I say I have seen things no one else could ever dream of, nor ever imagine. I have experienced the best of all things, along with the worse. To call it a night and think this decision through won't change my mind. I am set on sacrificing myself. My work on this planet is done. It's time for me to move on," Tears welled up in Sookie's eyes as she listened to Godric speaking.

She was mesmerized by this man; he was truly one of a kind. She was honoured to have met him, she truly was.

"Eric, I command you to leave this roof now, before the sun will rise and burn you too." Godric spoke. Sookie felt almost disappointed with herself for not succeeding with her task. She wanted this for Eric, for him to have at least another night with his maker.

Eric sighed in defeat as he began to walk towards the stairs. Sookie grabbed his hand for a moment, locking eyes with him.

"I'll stay with him." Sookie said, "As long as it takes."

Eric gave her a small nod before disappearing from the roof in vampire-speed. Sookie turned around to where Godric was standing. She had only minutes, perhaps seconds, to prepare herself for what was going to happen. She had no idea how she was going to react, nor how she would feel. But at the same time, it didn't matter. She did this for Eric, and Eric only.

"A human with me at the end and human tears. Two-thousand years.. and I can still be surprised. In this I see God." Godric said, the last words he spoke before turning towards the sun again. He removed the shirt he was wearing and put in on the roof floor.

"Good bye Godric." Sookie choked out.

Within the next few seconds, the sun came up and a bright light lit up his body and set it in flames. Sookie was shocked when he suddenly wasn't standing there anymore. His ashes wirled up in the sky, spinning around like a tornado as it disappeared. Sookie stood there for a moment, to collect herself and get a hold of her feelings. Especially when Eric could sense what she was feeling, very strongly. She didn't want to put him through more stress and pain than he was already in. A few minutes later, when she had gotten her feelings in control, she went over and grabbed his shirt, before walking over to the stairscase and made her way to Eric's hotel room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations.<br>**  
>* - Godric, don't do this.<br>** - There are centuries of faith and love between us.  
>*** - Please. Please. *Pause* Please, Godric.<br>**** - Father. Brother. Son._

_This scene is absolutely one of my favourite scenes in True Blood. I love the part where Godric says "In this I see God". Definitely powerful._

_This story has been in my mind since I watched S2 of True Blood, around 2 weeks ago. And I just had to write this. I hope you liked it. Remember, review is love!_


End file.
